


Caroling in Hogsmeade

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: There's a new tradition in Hogsmeade.  Draco isn't really happy with it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 13





	Caroling in Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW: Prompt: Caroling  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW: Prompt: Hot chocolate Fogging up Glasses  
> rarepair_shorts' Festive Fun at LJ/DW: Prompt: Jingle Bells and Cards

"Why are we doing this again?" Draco asked, not really pleased. It was cold in Scotland. The ground was covered by snow and he most certainly wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit when he was more worried about his skin cracking under the assault of the frigid wind.

"Because Aunt Hermione decided that we should start a new tradition: Caroling in Hogmeade," James said with a smile.

Draco snorted. "Right, I remember those pretty cards that the Ministry owled every wizard and witch to inform us of this new travesty, and what is that they are singing? Those lyrics are too repetitive to even be called stupid. It must be Muggle."

"It called Jingle Bells and it's American Muggle. Nothing you'll have to listen to after tonight," James said laughing. 

"At least until next year," Draco muttered.

James rolled his eyes. He knew better than to argue with Draco when he got in this mood. Instead, he went into the Honeydukes to buy hot chocolate, something that you normally wouldn't find there, but the shop had seen the wisdom in providing cold spectators with something warm for quite a profit. 

"You left me alone with _this_. They started something else that sounds just as bad," Draco said with a pout.

"Here, I got you this." James handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "Careful, it's hot."

"Really?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think I can't figure that out on my own? I'm not a child!"

"No, we both know that you might be my father and yet, you're acting like a toddler. Really, Draco if you hate it so much, we can leave," James said with a sigh.

Draco took a sip of the chocolate, his glasses fogging from the heat. That was another thing he hated, having to wear glasses, but his vision was changing and the Healer had recommended not to cast any spell until his vision loss had settled. It was a recent development, one more reminder that he was getting old.

"You're thinking too loud. What is it?" asked James.

Draco shrugged. "You are right. I can be your father, I'm old, I'm cold, I can't see properly and I find all of this too loud, too bright, and too tacky."

James put an arm around Draco, his laughter ringing in the cold air. "That has nothing to do with you being old. It is bloody cold, my father has been wearing glasses since he was six, and you find everything too loud, too bright and too tacky; it's your default, but it's also Christmas and tacky is mandatory. You can have the elegant crystal decorations with rigorously green trees and white lights at the manor. Here, we can have the reds, blues, yellows, greens."

"It's like the Hogwarts houses spit up on everything," Draco said with a fake shiver. "I don't know why I'm still here."

James smiled. "Because we've just come out and you want to rub it in my father's face."

"There is that," Draco said, chuckling, before turning his head and kissing James. "And because it makes you happy. I suppose I can subject myself to the common folks to see you smile."

"See me smile? I thought you did it, because we'll shag like rabbits when we go home," James said with a grin.

"Must you be so crude?" Draco asked with a sigh.

James leaned in. "You never complain when I have your cock in my mouth."

"Of course not, because you can't speak when engaging in fellatio, making it impossible for you to say anything, crude or otherwise," Draco answered with a smirk.

James laughed again. "Right, time to go home and you can shut me up properly."

For once, Draco let him have the last word. After all, they were doing exactly what Draco wanted.


End file.
